This Love
by mdchica83
Summary: Oliver is severely injured by someone at Verdant. Felicity rushes to the hospital, praying that he will survive.


**I began writing this story weeks ago after listening to This Love by Taylor Swift. In between writing, the Winter finale of Arrow happened. That was an intense episode and I really hope the writers intend for Olicity to be an endgame couple. This is a one shot. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Arrow or any of these characters.**

* * *

><p>Felicity ran.<p>

Her heart felt shattered, tears were threatening to spill over and she left her boyfriend sitting at her kitchen table when she received Diggle's call.

Oliver had been shot.

He was being rushed into surgery.

He wasn't sure if Oliver was going to make it.

She drove like a madwoman to the hospital, somehow not getting pulled over by police. She parked her car in the Starling General Hospital parking garage and dashed to the entrance of the hospital. Digg said he was in the emergency room waiting room. With her heart in her throat she frantically looked around the room for him. She spotted him sitting on a chair against the wall furthest from the entrance. Lyla was next to him, holding his hand. A sobbing Thea was pacing back and forth in front of Roy. Even Laurel was there.

Felicity rushed over to them and stopped in front of Digg. He looked up and immediately stood when he saw it was her. The floodgates seemed to open as soon as she saw the anguished look in his eyes.

"Please Digg," she cried, afraid she was too late. That Oliver was gone. Despite being in a committed relationship with Ray, Oliver was the one she dreamed of when she slept at night.

"We don't know anything yet," he told her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side. "He's a fighter Felicity."

She nodded her head, knowing what he said was true. Oliver was a fighter. He had to fight to live. She couldn't….she couldn't imagine life without him in it.

"What happened?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Someone shot him," Laurel replied. Felicity looked over at her. Her jaw was clenched and pure rage boiled in her eyes. "And he got away."

Thea joined them, Roy close behind her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "He was at Verdant. He came out of the crowd, shot twice and disappeared." She turned into Roy's strong arms as her tears started again.

Felicity wasn't sure how to respond. Why would anyone shoot him as Oliver Queen? The Green Arrow, many people wanted to kill him. But playboy Ollie? Not so much.

She ran out of her apartment without her tablet. If she had it she could hack into the Verdant security cameras and start analyzing the shooting. But it was sitting on her dresser, far away from her right now. She needed something to do so her mind wouldn't wander to the fact that Oliver was fighting for his life and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Do we know of anybody who hates Oliver Queen?" She asked.

Diggle shrugged his shoulders. "Plenty of people hate him. He's a billionaire."

Felicity broke away from Digg and sat down on one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs. There was a TV in the room, though the volume was muted, with the headline flashing across the screen "Billionaire playboy Oliver Queen shot!" She looked away, not wanting to see the reporters speculate if he was going to live..

Resting her head in her hands, she sent a silent plea to the universe that he would survive. Her shoulders began shaking with sobs as she thought of everything he survived. He couldn't be taken out by some coward on a crowded dance floor.

"Felicity," Lyla said gently. Her hand came to rest on her shoulder in comfort as the young woman broke. She had grown close to them all, especially Felicity. She knew John viewed her as a younger sister and was protective of her. Seeing the usually bubbly, smiling woman crying so violently shook her. John explained to her the angst that was Oliver and Felicity's relationship. They obviously loved each other, but Oliver refused to act on those feelings in fear if putting her in danger. Now they were in a hospital waiting room, hoping the doctor came out with good news.

* * *

><p>Two hours later a surgeon came to the waiting room. Felicity couldn't recall his name. She was too anxious to find out how Oliver was doing.<p>

"Ms. Queen ," the surgeon said to Thea, "Your brother made it through surgery. We were able to extract the bullet , which will go to the police as forensic evidence."

"Is he okay?" Thea asked tearfully.

The doctor sighed. "There was a lot of damage and he lost a lot of blood. I repaired the damage, but he also has a pretty nasty bump on his head. With the trauma and head wound, I can't assess for certain how well he is until he wakes up."

"Can we see him?" Felicity asked. She needed to see him to assure herself that he was still alive.

The surgeon nodded his head. "He has been placed in ICU, so he can only have one visitor at a time."

She nodded her head in understanding. More than anything, she wanted to run to his room and sit with him. Assure herself he was still with her.

"You go first Felicity," Thea told her.

Shocked, Felicity shook her head. "You're his sister..."

"And he loves you," Thea pointed out. " If anyone is going to get him to wake up, it's you."

Felicity just nodded her head and followed the nurse the doctor called over to Oliver's room. They stopped in front of a room with dimmed lights.

"Thank you," she said to the nurse before entering the room.

The room was one of their VIP suites if she had to guess. Oliver was laying on an actual mattress, covered by a thick blanket. It wasn't threadbare like the one she had when she had to have her appendix removed years ago. A plush chair was near the bed and a long sofa against the window. Thick curtains blocked out the moonlight and a big flat screen tv adorned the wall across from the bed.

Her eyes moved to Oliver. He was still. His eyes were closed. His usual stubble adorned his face and there were dark circles under his eyes. She rushed over to his bedside and placed her hand gently over his chest. She cried with relief when she felt the steady beat of his heart. As long as his heart kept beating, she had hope.

She sat in the chair next to his bed. Taking hold of his hand, she leaned against the edge of the bed. "Oliver," she said softly. "You have to wake up."

Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks as she valiantly held them back. She needed to be strong for him; let him know she was waiting for him.

Her hand brushed against his stubbled cheek as she told him, "I'm sorry I let you push me away because life without you is incomplete."

She felt the hot slide of tears down her cheeks. "I tried moving on. I tried."

She spoke with Ray an hour ago and explained to him why she ran out on their dinner. He was a good guy who understood her quirks. She cared for him. Tonight she realized she would never love him. She loved Oliver. He held more than her heart. Her soul was entwined with his. Knowing he almost died before she could tell him, broke her. She had to tell him.

Leaning down, she brushed a kiss against his lips as she whispered, "I love you."

* * *

><p>Over the next two days, Oliver was never alone. Felicity, Thea, Diggle and Laurel took shifts sitting with him. He hadn't woken up yet. Felicity was trying to remain optimistic, but each hour he was not awake made her worry even more. Diggle joked Oliver was too hard headed to let a head wound hold him down.<p>

Felicity spoke with Ray. He came to her apartment and bluntly asked her if she was in love with Oliver. She couldn't lie.

"Yes," she told him. "I love him."

He ran a hand through his dark wavy hair and paced away from her. "Was I just a stand in?"

She shook her head, rushing over to him. "No. No Ray you weren't a stand in."

Gazing up into his broken blue eyes , she wished she could have fallen in love with him. He was a good guy. So sweet.

"I care for you," she told him. "Oliver and I, we've never been anything other than friends."

Ray reached up and cupped her cheek. He loved her but couldn't be second in her heart. "I wish you luck Felicity. I hope he wakes up and realizes what a gift you are. You deserve everything."

He kissed her cheek one final time and walked out of her life.

* * *

><p>That night, after her breakup with Ray, she stayed in Oliver's hospital room. She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept. He was breathing on his own. The doctor felt this was encouraging news. Felicity just wanted him to wake up. She wanted to hear him say her name again.<p>

She fell asleep with her head resting next to his hand on his bed. It was pure exhaustion that made her fall asleep in such an uncomfortable position. When she dreamed that night, it was of Oliver, which wasn't unusual. However, instead of seeing him shot and bleeding, she dreamed of him standing in front of her, smiling.

Looking down at herself, she saw she was wearing a white dress. It was a wedding dress! Oliver stepped forward and took her hands in his. She gasped when she saw the look in his eyes. There was so much love. His blue eyes sparkled as she watched him mouth, I love you. She didn't want this dream to end. She wanted it to go on forever.

Her dream seemed to fast forward until she was holding a baby in her arms. She was laying in a hospital bed and Oliver was standing next to her, tears trailing down his face.

"She's beautiful Felicity," he said reverently. "I love you both so much."

Suddenly the dream ended and she was waking up. She fought waking up, wanting to stay with Oliver in her dream world. Gradually she became aware of the uncomfortable position she was laying in and that someone was rubbing her head.

Her head shot up and her eyes connected with Oliver's. She gasped, surprised and frightened her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Oliver," she whispered.

"Felicity," he said, voice raspy from lack of use.

She brought her hand up and caressed his face, while tears streamed down her face. He was awake! All her fears over the past couple of days came pouring out. She tried holding in her sobs, but it was impossible. She didn't think she'd ever feel his touch, breath in his scent or hear his voice ever again.

"I should call the nurse," she finally managed to say. "They need to look you over."

He rubbed his cheek against the hand cupping his face. "Not yet."

Leaning down, she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. She heard his sigh of contentment and couldn't help but press another kiss to his cheek. Pulling away from him slightly, she looked into his tired blue eyes and finally said the words she wasn't sure she'd ever have the opportunity to say to him.

"I love you Oliver Queen."


End file.
